Set Fire To The Rain
by XxVampireGirlLovesEdwardXx
Summary: Her name is Isabella Swan and she is 17 years old, she will be starting collage to study writing so she can become an author but After loosing her Mom and leaving her home in California, she goes to lives with Charlie in forks lost and confused she doesn't know it yet but she will become to love forks when she meets the Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Set Fire To The Rain

Hey everyone this is my new story, I know I haven't written for a few years but things have happened and life gets in the way but I'm back and I have a lot of new stuff to share with everyone.

Chapter One

This Is Me.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm 17 years old, I lived in California with my mum and step father Phil and I have done for the last fifteen years. I'm just about to start my course at collage to get my degree in writing, I've always loved books and one day I will be writing my own. These last two years have been a struggle with my Mom fighting breast cancer but after she lost her fighting battle a month ago, I couldn't believe I had agreed to go and live with my Dad Charlie in Forks but I couldn't stay here anymore not with all the memories and pain California held, after losing my Mom to cancer.

Phil had offered to stay with me in California so I could be close to my Mom but I knew it had made him unhappy this past month so I agreed to spend some time with my Dad in Forks.

After conforming my college transfer to Forks I started packing up and loading the car up I said my final goodbyes to our house and to Phil, by the time I got into the car I was an uncontrollable mess, I need to get myself together and get driving.

I pulled away from our home and left for my eight hour drive to San Francisco, were I planned to stop over night at a motel to rest.

Through these eight hours I had time to think and sort my head out, I needed to be in the right head space and I didn't want Charlie to be worried about me, that was the last thing I needed.

Finally after eight hours I had arrived at the motel, It didn't look to bad really, after checking into the motel I grabbed my bag from the car and went to my room for the night.

After getting showered and dressed in my night clothes I sat in front of the dressing table mirror, I really didn't recognize the girl staring back at me, she had black bags under her eyes, her skin was to pale, way to pale for a girl who live in sunny California, she look drained and lost and I had to look away because I didn't like what I was looking at, I brushed through my hair quickly and moved to the bed, I turned on the telly and look to see what was on I settled on breakfast at tiffany's, my Mom loved that film.

My belly grumbled so I picked up the room service menu and ordered a chicken burger and chips with a bottle of wine.

Thirty minutes later and there was a knock on the door, I got out of bed and opened the door, there stood a youngish boy with greasy black hair and he had spots covering most of his face.

Augh great, way to you off of your food.

"Here you go ma'" He said politely passing me.

"Thank you." I said smiling as he left.

I shut the door and went to sit back on the bed with my tray of food, for a motel the food look amazing.

I slowly picked at my food, not feeling as hungry anymore, so I pushed the tray away and got under the covers and finished off the bottle of wine.

Buzz buzz buzz buzz

"Hey, Dad." I said answering my phone.

"Hey, Baby girl, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there, Dad." I said trying to be convincing but failing terribly.

"You will get there baby girl." He said hopeful.

It went silent for a long while, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Have you sorted out your collage transfer?" He asked.

"Yeah, all sorted Dad."

"Okay, Bells, well I'll see you tomorrow evening." He said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Dad."

"I love you Bells."

"I love you to, Dad." I said before cutting off.

It was half ten already, I better get to bed as I have an early start tomorrow.

I snuggled up in bed and feel into a restless sleep.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

I grabbed my phone and hit dismiss on my phone alarm, augh its five clock, I have always hated early morning so I relentlessly got out of bed and started getting ready, after showering and dressing I ordered some toast.

I looked at my phone it was half six, I grabbed my bags and headed to the front office and picked up my toast and to pay up after I headed to my car.

I decide to enjoy this half of my journey, I mean who can say they have travelled all this way I mean I need to make the most of this trip, so I grabbed my iPhone and connected it to my mini cooper and Beautiful by Dappy's started to play.

After four hours of driving, I need to fuel up, I stopped at the first petrol station I came across and I got out of my Mini, then put the pump in. I stood there in a daze until the pump started to click.

I grabbed some snacks while I was in there and paid before leaving, I got back into my car and left.

Four more hours until I was Home, could I call it home? Because my real home is back in California, could I ever go back? Was the answer to that really No but after selling the house I grow up in what was left there for me really? Nothing, the person who made California home was gone, it wouldn't be the same without her, so I guess this is my new home.

Could I really call Forks my home?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The New Chapter In My Life

Finally I was here in Forks, everything was so green and wet, I started to doubt my decision, did I really think this through?

I pulled up the drive next to Charlie's cruiser.

I was lucky I could drive and not have to worry about the embarrassment that came with Charlie driving me everywhere.

"Bells." I heard the excitement in his voice.

"Hey Dad." I said hugging him.

"It's been way too long, sweetie." He said his voice cracking.

"I no Dad." I said hugging him once more.

"Let's get you settled." He said.

We grabbed my suitcases and bags from the car and took them up to my old room.

Nothing had changed and I feel a sense of relief for that.

"Right, I'll leave you to unpack and get settled if you need any help or anything just call." He said closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." I called out.

Right where to start, I stood there staring at my two suitcase and four black bags.

I had enough clothes storage in the big wardrobe and two Chester draws.

Once I unpacked all my clothes and shoes, I then went into my ensuit and put out all my beauty products and perfumes.

I looked around my sort of big room feeling please it looks and feels more like home now.

After refreshing myself, I got into my jogging bottom and a t-shirt, then went downstairs to see Charlie.

"Hey Dad." I said plopping down on the sofa with him.

"Bells, it really is so good to have you here." He said smiling like a fool.

"It's good to be here Dad." I said.

After watching TV for a while I decide to go for a jog it had just turned half six and it was surprisingly light out even though it was wet and miserable.

I grabbed my hoodie and trainers from upstairs and left.

I followed the path through the woods, I turned my workout music up louder in my ears and picked up the pace.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I missed her so much.

I pushed myself faster and faster until my legs hurt and each breath burned, but I still didn't slow.

With tears filling my eyes I wasn't looking where I was running and I tripped on something.

Someone was there they had steadied me and stopped me from falling but when I opened my eyes no one was there, I was alone.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I took out my headphones.

Whoever it was they were cold and hard I felt bruised where their hands were, I shook my head, I need to get out of these woods, it was messing with my head, I put my headphones back in and left.

After another half hour I was home, I hadn't realise I had run for so long to start with.

"Bells, what do you fancy for dinner?" I heard Charlie shout out as I walked in.

"Hungry much." I laughed.

I froze, was that me who made that strange noise, I shouldn't be laughing, I shouldn't be enjoying myself.

Tears escaped my eyes.

"Bells." I looked up to see Charlie's worried face.

"I miss her, Dad." I sobbed.

"I know you do sweetie, I do to." He said trying to sooth me and calm me down.

After twenty minutes I finally calmed down and was able to talk.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I said.

"Why on earth are you sorry, Baby."

"Because I need to be strong and I need to be able to have fun without feeling guilty or…"

"Bells, don't feel guilty, none of this is your fault baby." He said cutting me of.

We chatted for the rest of the evening and Charlie ordered in a Chinese takeaway.

"Right I'm off to bed, Dad." I said getting up from the sofa.

"Okay, Bells, sweet dreams, I love you." He said.

"Love you to, Dad." I said before going upstairs to my room.

I changed out of my running clothes and put my pj's on.

I felt dead on my feet. I snuggled up in my bed and feel into a blissful sleep.

When I woke up I felt refreshed, I haven't sleep that good in months, Charlie had work today so I decide to go and explore Forks.

After showering and getting dressed in my skinny red jeans and a black t-shirt and red hoodie, I was ready for my day, I grabbed my black converse and coat then left.

After walking for an hour and a half I found a beautiful meadow.

The week had pasted by in a blur since finding the meadow I have spent most of the week there as Charlie had been working.

I started collage tomorrow and I was nervous as hell, I was glad it wasn't one of them living on campus collages because I don't think I could stand being away from Charlie, I have just lost to much and too much time has passed to have to spent more time away.

"You will be fine tomorrow, Bells."

"I know, Dad." I said before going up to bed.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

I hit and fumbled with the alarm clock until it turned off and stopped buzzing.

I begrudgingly got out of bed and went to shower.

After showering, I towel dried my hair and scrunched it up with muse and hair sprayed it in place, I then went on to doing my make-up, a little bit of mascara and I was sorted.

I put my black skinny jeans on with my band t-shirt and hoodie.

I gave myself the once over in the mirror and I was done.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and my red converse.

"I'll see you later Dad." I shouted.

I halted to a stop when I saw he was in front of the door with a breakfast bar and my keys, I smiled.

"Thank you." I said kissing his check.

"Have a good day, sweetie, I'll see you tonight." He said opening the door.

I unlocked my orange mini and plugged my iPhone in and songs bleared though my car.

After twenty minutes of driving I was here, I found a nice space in the corner next to a shiny silver Volvo, once I turned the engine of I grabbed my stuff and got out, locking it behind me.

I made my way to the office to grab my papers and a map to find out where my classes where.

This place was huge, I had also taken some other courses to fill my time up, who knew I may even want to teach in the near future.

I still had a bit of free time on my hands but it was okay I could go to my meadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Let's Have Some Fun

So my timetable for the year, Monday mornings 9 to 5 creative writing fiction class, Tuesday mornings 9 to 3 creative writing nonfiction class, Wednesday study afternoons 12 to 3, Thursday mornings 9 to 3 becoming a nursery teacher, Friday mornings 9 to 12 becoming a nursery teacher.

So I get to keep busy and I can still go to my meadow.

So I have an hour to kill, I decide to have a walk round the collage, I really didn't realise how big this place really was.

This map sure wasn't helping as I was looking down and not in front of me and walked into something hard, I slowly looked up and realised it wasn't a something it was a someone, he was like a greek god, he was gorgeous, the feeling of his cold hands on me felt formula? I was puzzled at how it felt, I didn't know this gorgeous man, did i?

"You can let me go know." I whispered.

"Yes, sorry. I must get to class." He said letting go and then he was gone.

I felt a sense of loss when he let go, I would have been happy to have his hands on me all day but why did this all feel so formula, then it hit me like a ton of bricks, in the woods? Was it, could it of been? No I would off seen him surely I would have? Man I was so confused, my head really is all over the place or is this place messing with my head, for the next half hour I sat in my car, with my headphones in.

I just kept thinking about him, about the way his hands felt on me when he held me, yeah he was cold but the spark felt amazing and all to Déjà vu.

I looked at my phone, I better get to class, this is going to be an interesting day and a long one.

"Welcome, to your first Creative writing for fiction class, everyone find a seat and we shall begin." Mrs Tumble said.

I made my way to the back of the class and sat down, I got my notebook and pens out ready for the lecture.

I started to doodle in my notebook while I wait for everyone to find a seat and get settled, I heard the chair next to me scrap out. I looked up to see a beautiful short, spikey black haired girl sit down next to me.

"Hi I'm Alice." She said enthusiastically.

Wow, someone take to many happy pills this morning, I giggled to myself.

She looked at me questionably.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said quickly

Great the first person I speak to and now she probably thinks I'm a weirdo who giggles to herself, well done Bella.

I was so happy that the teacher decided to start the class at that point.

After One hour of Mrs Tumble talking about finding the plot of the story also about writing a summary for each chapter so you know where the story is going and how you want it to plan out.

"Right you have three hours to work out the storyline and get your plans going." Mrs Tumble said.

"What are you going to write about Bella?" Alice asked.

"About supernatural stuff." I said excitedly.

I love writing about ghost, Vampires, and all that supernatural stuff.

Alice seemed to go even whiter if that was even possible.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Romance." She smiled.

"Cool."

That was it for conversation, I just got down and sorted my plan out.

I got so into my planning, that I didn't realise, everyone was packing up until I felt the teacher tap my shoulder.

"It's lunch time." Mrs Tumble said laughing.

"Okay." I said packing away.

I have an hour to waste, what to do? I walked outside to see Alice in a deep conversation with that gorgeous guy I bumped into earlier and other really good looking people, it was like they were all from a cover of magazine.

It's like they had heard me coming because they stopped talking and all just looked at me, I went red with embarrassment, I quickly looked away. I walked quickly away from them and over to my car but being as clumsy as I am I tripped on air, I braced myself for the impacted but it never came, I opened my eyes, slowly and there in front of me was that gorgeous guy. What the hell, he was over there, how did he get here so fast?

"What, how, I mean you, you was over there?" I stumbled out.

"We should really stop meeting like this." He said with a giggle.

Oh god that voice it did weird things to me but he spoke like he wasn't from this time era. I was stunned I just started at him, like a complete utter idiot.

"I'm Edward by the way." He said letting go of me.

I felt a sense of loss for the second time today as his hands left me.

"Erm, I'm erm, Bella." I stumbled out, what the fuck was he doing to me.

"Nice to meet you Bella, but I should go." He said looking over at the group of people he was with.

"Oh, nice to meet you to." I said moving out of the way sadly.

Was I not good enough to talk to, maybe I was thinking too much into this?

I turned around and went back to my class, trying to fight my tears back, why was I feeling like this. Once I got back to class I sat down in my seat at the back and I pulled out my planning from before and carried on with it.

I miss you Mom, so much, every day is harder without you in my life, I wish you was still here with me, I wish I could just sit down and just talk to you about everything and nothing, I really need you, I'm so confused with everything that is happening with me right now, I just need you Mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Things Will Change

These past four months haven't been the best after what happened with Edward, none of them have spoken to me since, I haven't got clue what I have done wrong, even Alice has moved seats so she doesn't have to talk to me.

I miss my Mom so much, I just feel so down and unhappy right now, I'm trying to hide it from Charlie but he knows something is wrong and I can tell he is worried about me.

"What's your plans for the weekend, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Erm, Might go out for a walk in a minute." I replied.

I haven't been to the meadow in a while, the last time I went there I saw her, it freaked me out so much that I haven't had the guts to go back but I needed to go back and I needed to see her, even if it was just my imagination playing up, I just need to see.

"Okay, be safe out there Bella." Charlie said seriously.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my red hoodie and my red converse.

"See you later Dad." I said as I shut the door behind me.

I stuck my headphones in then turned up my music and began my hour and a half journey to the meadow.

It was a slippery trial but I carried on and pushed myself passed it.

By the time I reached the meadow I was a sweaty achy mess but I didn't care because she was there waiting.

"My beautiful Bella." She smiled.

"Mom. Is it really you?"

It looked like her and sounded like her, so it must be her right?

"Yes, it's me Bella, who else would it be?" she said sadly.

"It's really you." I said shocked.

I moved forward to hug her but she just moved back away from me.

"Wait, how are you, I mean you died Mom, I saw your body, I don't understand." I said confused.

"It's all real Bella, those stories I used to tell you before bed it's all real and that is how I'm here." She said excitedly.

"No, No, No this is all in my head I'm dreaming." I tried but failed to convince myself.

"GOD DAMIT BELLA IT'S ME I'M REAL" she shouted.

I flinched back scared of this person in front of me, this wasn't my mother, I knew who this was.

"Victoria?" I whispered cowering back, I was beyond scared.

I remembered all those stories my mum used to tell and the one that stuck out the most was about a vampire called Victoria.

"Shit, you aren't as stupid as you look." She sneered and grabbed me by the hair.

"Your Mom could never keep a god damn secret even for her own sister, but I have to say this will be fun." She spat.

She hit, kicked and punched me, I felt broken beyond repair, I could feel my eyes slipping but I didn't let the darkness take over.

"Victoria, get away from her now." I heard the most beautiful voice say.

"Great, it the Cullen clan." She hissed more annoyed than anything else.

"Edward, Alice, get Bella to safety." An older sexy voice said.

Wait what was Edward and Alice doing here?

"Edward." Was the last thing I said before I felt the darkness take over me.

Edwards Pov

"Alice, where is she." I said angrily.

How could Bella just disappear, I mean it's not possible.

"I can't find her Edward, what if something bad has happened to her?" Alice said frustrated.

I couldn't lose her, I know she isn't mine to lose but from that first day I saw her in the woods I just knew she was the one I was waiting for. Rose made it clear that we all had to keep away From the human but even she didn't stop me following her.

I feel so bad that we just stop speaking to her, I know it's harder for Alice as she was in most of her classes and had to move to different seat in the classes.

I loved seeing her in my meadow, she was so beautiful but we just couldn't be, I needed to keep her safe.

"Alice, the meadow?" I said.

It was a long shot but she could be there, I hope she is.

"Yes, I see her Edward, oh no this isn't good." She said sadly.

"NO." I shouted as I saw the vision play out in Alice mind.

I just ran, with the whole family following behind me.

Bella, baby, I'm coming, I will make you safe again, I promise.

The site before me made me want to crumble down. Vitoria had beaten her up really bad.

"Victoria, get away from her now." I shouted.

"Great, it the Cullen clan." She hissed more annoyed than anything else.

"Edward, Alice, get Bella to safety." Dad had order but I was already by her side.

My poor Bella.

"Edward." Was the last thing she had said before falling unconscious.

While the rest of the family stayed to fight Vitoria I picked Bella up and ran back to house with Alice closely behind.

"Lay her on the bed Edward, she will wake up soon I can see it." She said before leaving my room.

I made Bella comfortable on the bed and a while later the family was back.

"I'm so sorry Edward, she got away." Carlise said sadly.

"It's not your fault, we will get her but for now can you please check Bella over." I said.

"Sure, son." He said moving next to her.

After checking her all over, he moved away.

"She will be bruised and sore but she will be okay."

"Thanks, Dad." I said grateful.

"Oh how did she know Victoria?" He asked confused.

"Not a clue, I can't read her mind, I'm glad I can't because she is special to me but it's frustrating." I said sadly.

"Edward, she going to wake up." Alice said cutting mine and Carlise conversation off.

On cue Bella woke up.

"W-w-where am i?" she stumbled out.

"You're at our house?" I said.

"But…." She went whiter than a ghost. "Victoria?" She whispered.

"She got away, she was too fast for us Bella, we're sorry." Carlise said.

She just sat there with tears falling down her beautiful face.

What happened to you Bella? How do you know Victoria? I had so many questions but I couldn't ask her one when I saw her so sad and upset all I could do was hold her, I didn't care if she felt the coldness of my body, all I cared about was her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Truth Comes Out

Bella's Pov

It was getting light and I could feel myself coming back. My eyes fluttered open, where was i?

"W-w-where am i?" I stumbled out.

"You're at our house?" Edward said.

Shit it all came flooding back to me, Edward, Victoria the whole Cullen family.

"But…." I couldn't bare to say her name but I needed to know. "Victoria?" I whispered.

"She got away, she was too fast for us Bella, we're sorry." An older looking man said.

I just sat there with tears falling down face. Edward just held me close, he was so cold but I didn't care right now.

After what felt like hours I moved out of Edwards hold, I needed to know.

"I need to know." I whispered.

"What do you need to know?" He said sadly.

"Are you, I mean you and your family, are you all Vampires?" I said so quietly I barely heard what I said but of course he heard because I knew the answer to it.

"Yes."

"I never believed her when she told me I thought they were just stories." I said as a tear fell down my face.

"Never believed who?" He asked pulling me close.

"My Mom, she knew your kind existed, I thought she was just trying to scared me with the stories and the story about the vampire called Victoria but she wasn't she was warning me about her sister." I said sobbing.

"Wait, Victoria is your Moms sister?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

I didn't want to talk about this anymore I wanted to know more about Edward and his family.

"I want to know more about you and your family."

"Okay." He said reluctantly.

"How old are you?"

"17." He said not convincing at all.

"How long have you been 17?" I urged.

"A while."

"Do any of you have special powers?" I asked.

"Well I can read minds and Alice well she can see the future." He said.

"I bet she saw me coming?" I asked.

"Well the future can always change." He snapped.

"Ouch." I said flinching when I moved to fast.

"You need to rest." He ordered.

"I want to meet everyone." I asked.

"Later." He insisted.

"Okay, I'll sleep but only if you stay with me." I said.

"We don't sleep." He said.

"What? Like ever?" I said confused.

"Never." He laughed.

"Then why do you have a bed?"

"To make us look normal." He laughed.

I laughed with him but regretted it straight away as pain shot through me.

"Be careful, baby please." He froze realising what he had said.

"Okay." I said liking what he said. "Oh Charlie?" I said forgetting that he must be sick with worry.

"It's covered Alice phoned him and told him you was having a girly sleep over." He laughed.

"Thank you." I said snuggling into his side.

Edwards Pov

This beautiful girl shouldn't even have known the existence of Vampire is true. What if the voltori find out? I couldn't even think what they would do if they did.

Watching her sleep so peacefully, without any worries, is how I want her to be, she shouldn't have to deal with all of this.

She started to move around and became frightened.

"EDWARD, NO." she screamed out.

"Bella, Bella, it's just a dream wake up please." I begged.

She jolted awake with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, you're okay Bella." I said holding her close.

She just sobbed and held on to me so tight like her life depended on it.

Once she calmed down enough I decided to ask her about her nightmare.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're okay." She said.

What did she mean by that? What was she hiding from me?

Bella's Pov

I feel into a blissful sleep as I snuggled up to Edward. We was at our meadow, it was amazing but out of know where these huge wolfs came out of the woods and charged straight for Edward, he didn't see them coming and before I knew it the wolf had torn Edward apart.

I screamed in horror.

"EDWARD, NO." I screamed

"Bella, Bella, it's just a dream wake up please." I heard Edward beg.

I jolted awake with tears streaming down my face.

"It's okay, you're okay Bella." He said holding me close.

I just sobbed and held on to him so tight like my life depended on it.

What did the dream mean? I couldn't bare for anything to ever happen to Edward, he was my life now.

"What was the nightmare about?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're okay." I said.

He knew I was hiding something from him but it was for his own good.

I fell back to sleep for what felt like minutes before the sun streamed into the bedroom.

"Edward." I called when I saw he was gone.

I started to panic, where was he.

"I'm here." He said walking through the door with a tray full of food.

My stomach decided to growl at that point causing Edward to laugh and me to go bright red.

"Here, beautiful, eat." He said putting the tray in front of me.

"Thank you, it looks amazing." I smiled.

It really did for someone who doesn't eat, he sure knows how to cook up good meal.

I had two slices of toast with scrambled egg and fresh salmon on top with a glass of apple juice.

I began to eat my food more quickly then I though possible I really didn't realise how hungry I was.

"I like it when you call me beautiful." I said looking down at my now empty plate, going red.

"I like you Bella but I'm not good for you." He said and when I didn't answer he carried on.

"I mean we shouldn't be anything, if anyone knew it would put you in danger." He said sadly.

"I don't care, I'm apart of all this now and I like you Edward, your my life now and I want nothing more than to be with you." I said biting my lip.

"I can't put you in danger." He snapped.

I moved the tray of off my lap and walk over to him.

"I won't be in danger, I want to be with you Edward, please." I said putting my hand on his face.

He kissed me hard and passionately, I stood shocked until I realised I was kissing him back with just as much passion.

Things began to get heated.

"NO." He shouted forcing himself away from me.

I whimpered in loss.

"It's stronger than I thought, I can never lose control around you." He said before heading to the door.

"Please, don't leave me." I begged "We can just talk." I said.

He turned around and sat on the bed, I walked over and snuggled into the side of him.

We sat talking most of the day about everything and nothing.


End file.
